


Like a Girl (Fem! Sarumi Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, SaruMi - Freeform, Sexism, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: While out on their date, a genderbent Sarumi needs to knock down some boys a couple pegs.Fluff, genderbent Sarumi, cute date in an arcade, Implied sexism





	Like a Girl (Fem! Sarumi Fluff)

“C’mon, let’s play some more!”

“Misaki, can we please just go get some lunch? I’m tired of this...”

Misaki pouted as her girlfriend walked ahead of her through the arcade. It was the first time they had been able to go on a date in a while, and being the avid gaming fan that she was, Misaki had decided this would be the perfect way to show off how much better her own gaming skills have gotten. However, it wasn’t going very well; Misaki was currently losing to her girlfriend, and badly at that. Sure, she was good at video games, but she hadn’t expected the dark-haired girl to be that good that she couldn’t beat her. It was, to say the least, not how the tomboy had planned for this date to go.

“Please, Saru? Just a couple more games, I promise!”

The girl in question turned back to look at the short-haired female with an eyebrow raised. The auburn-headed girl was looking at her with a pleading expression, her brows knit together, her cheeks puffing outward slightly. As much as she loved video games, she was ready to get some food instead. It had been several hours since she had had breakfast after all, and winning consistently was starting to get boring. However, after seeing her eager girlfriend’s expression, she didn’t have the heart to refuse her any more than she already had. The glassified girl sighed a bit, pulling her braid over her shoulder to the front.

“Fine, but only a couple more, then I need a break. And you’re paying for lunch.”  
“Deal; now c’mon, I saw a game over here that looked pretty good.”

Misaki eagerly took ahold of her girlfriend’s hand with a wide smile and headed towards the previously mentioned game, a first person shooter labeled ‘Lightning Squadron’. There was currently a small group of boys about their age occupying the game, cheering on one or the other of two players. Unwilling to lose their turn, Misaki waited (impatiently) nearby, while Saruhiko cleaned her glasses on her fitted t-shirt.

There was soon the sound of defeat, and a groan sounded from the gaggle of boys, but instead of moving away from the game, they stood in front of it as they talked about the results.

“Damn, I was so close...”  
“Well, I did say I was going to beat you, didn’t I?”  
“You’re so fucking cocky.”

'Seriously? Fucking move, you dumbasses!'

Being the impatient person she was, Misaki walked over to the oblivious group with an obviously irked expression on her face.

“Hey, can we play already?”

The group turned at the sound of the annoyed voice, and their sights met with the shorter girl, her arms crossed over her chest and her stance leaning towards the right while the dark-haired girl stalked over behind her. They weren’t serious, right? They wanted to play? 

“Tch, I don’t know if you can handle it munchkin~”  
“Yeah, it’s pretty intense. There’s gore and heads exploding. I don’t think you girls would like it very much.”

Saruhiko knew what they were doing. They were looking down on them. They thought that they couldn’t play, simply because they were girls. Seeing her shorter girlfriend slowly getting more and more mad, she could feel herself getting royally annoyed at their snide comments. With little provocation, she shoved past the group to the game, and turned to look at them. 

“Pick your best player. I’ll play them.”

The group of messy-haired boys looked at each other; was this really happening? With little dialogue, a messy-haired brunette stepped forward, dipping down to put in his money with a smirk.

“Don’t cry when you lose, alright?”

Saru didn’t even glance at him as she inserted her own money and took ahold of the plastic control gun.

“Who said I was going to lose?~”

With that said, Saru selected the versus mode, and the game began. The remaining individuals gathered around the two, watching the game go on and earnestly cheering on their corresponding person. The screen flashed with images of exploding heads, blood splattering against the screen, and the diffusing of bombs. The more and more the two played, the more enthusiastic Misaki got, seeing how Saru was steadily taking the lead in points. This continued for close to ten minutes, and the boys started to get less and less confident. 

After a little while, the words ‘Game Over’ flashed across the screen before exploding and showing the results page. The previously cocky brunette had a total of 10,436 points, while Saru had scored a whopping 14,323 points. The group looked at each other in shock while Saru allowed a triumphant smirk to spread across her lips.

“See ya.”

The dark-headed girl, turned and took Misaki’s hand into her own and walked off with her without another word, leaving the losing person and his gang behind them. Still hyped on her girlfriend’s win, Misaki smiled wide she looked up at her with awe and happiness.

“Ya totally kicked their asses! That was so cool! I was about to kick them all so hard in their nutsacks, but then you just went in and showed em’ what’s what!”

Saru smiled down at her excited girlfriend, a small blush of embarrassment burning on her cheeks.

“It wasn’t that great. All I did was teach them a lesson. They way the spoke to you like that made me... it made me so mad. They needed to be knocked down a peg is all.”

Before, Saru could blink, she was pulled down a bit to Misaki’s level, and her lips met with the warm, familiar feeling of a pair of slightly chapped ones. She wasn’t too big on the public displays of affection, but this one time couldn’t hurt. She pressed further into the innocent kiss as she intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend’s, savoring the warmth that spread in her gut before they pulled away from each other.

“It was cool, alright?”

“Alright~ You’re still paying for lunch, though.”

“Wha- Oh, c’mon!”

“Chu~”


End file.
